


Seeing Double

by Stardreamt



Series: Seeing Double [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Dylan O'Brien's characters meet eachother





	Seeing Double

The wind was howling when he came to town. Beacon Hills seemed to know this mysterious stranger had arrived. Stiles knew. He could feel it in his bones. He woke Lydia in the middle of the night.  
“I feel like someone’s coming,” he said.  
“Go back to sleep,” she told him.  
But he couldn’t shake the feeling. It wasn’t a bad feeling, but it was strange.  
“I can’t, not when I know something’s off.”  
She rolled over. “Stiles, it’s probably just the neighbor’s newborn again. You know how it’s been ever since I took its blood. Just go back to sleep.”  
Stiles couldn’t do it though. “You go back to sleep, I’ll just be a minute.”  
“Stiles,” she called, but he was already out of the house and across the street.

He was running down the street in the darkness, his boxer shorts flowing in the wind and his bare torso feeling as free as ever. He could practically taste the sense of mystery in the air. He felt like Jacob Black from the hit Summit Entertainment movie The Twilight Saga: New Moon, Stiles’ personal least favorite Twilight movie. He much preferred Eclipse.  
He couldn’t even be bothered with shoes. He ran his little bare feet down the sidewalk until he reached the woods. He could see the smoke and flame of a tiny fire in the distance. He ran for it quietly, ultimately tripping over every rock, stepping on every twig, hitting so many branches, knocking down nineteen evergreen trees, and absorbing an entire pond. It wasn’t until he got to the fire that he knew what was happening.  
“Hello,” the young man at the fire said. “My name is Thomas.”  
“Thomas?” Stiles asked. “Thomas like from The Maze Runner movie series?”  
“Of course,” Thomas said. “So you must be Stiles.”  
Stiles nodded. “I am.”  
“You’re very handsome Stiles. I can’t quite put into words what makes you so familiar.”  
“I feel the same,” Stiles said, moving closer.  
Thomas ran his hand through his hair. “You’re, like, really hot.”  
“So are you,” Stiles said. “I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere or I’ve met you before.”  
“You look so familiar,” Thomas said. “Have we met?”  
Stiles shook his head. “I don’t think so.”  
“What’s your favorite food?”  
“Yellow m&m candy coating,” they both said at the same time.  
“Woah,” Thomas said.  
Stiles thought for a moment. “Favorite band?”  
“Big Time Rush,” they both said again.  
“This is getting weird,” Stiles said.  
“Okay,” Thomas said, “Team Jacob or Team Edward?”  
“Team Rosalie and Emmet, duh,” they said simultaneously.  
Stiles stepped back. “Woah.”  
“That was a trick question,” Thomas said in awe.  
“Favorite animal?”  
“Papaya!” they said.  
There was rustling in the woods.  
Lydia ran up to the two. “Stiles! … and… Stiles?”  
“I’m Thomas,” Thomas said.  
“You two are identical,” she exclaimed.  
Stiles went to her. “It’s me. I’m Stiles.”  
“This is strange.”  
“Life is strange,” Thomas said.  
“It sure is,” Stiles said.  
Lydia crossed her arms. “I’m confused. How did you find eachother?”  
“Well,” Stiles said, “I told you I felt off. My lingering wererealboy senses guided me to him.”  
“And what are you guys going to do now?”  
Thomas and Stiles looked to eachother and shrugged. “Salsa I guess. That’s our only option.”  
“Can I join?” Lydia asked.  
They nodded. “Dance with us.”  
So the three of them danced in the night until it was morning. Stiles and Lydia went back home and Thomas was never seen again.

 

UNTIL thanksgiving. Melissa Mccall and Christopher Argent were hosting a giant party. The entire town was invited, except Scott. Everyone showed up, Derek Hale and SMFTEOT1, Allison and her gang, Marcus Kane and WWSP, Sheriff Stilinski, Stydia. The entire town. Plus one mysterious stranger.  
Everyone sat down to eat, holding hands to pray to Jesus Christ the lord and savior himself. But a stranger was in their midst. Everyone had dressed in fancy attire, Derek and SMFTEOT1 in festive matching turkey dresses, Marcus Kane and WWSP were wearing matching tumblr girl outfits, even the gang dressed up in their finest leather. Ballpoint Pen even had a little pink dress that matched her leather skin. Stydia wore nice outfits, two skin suits of pure gold. It was their next costume for their upcoming tour. Derek was even wearing his prized possession, Ballpointison Hat.  
But the stranger… he was wearing all black, blending into the shadows.  
“Who’s this?” WWSP asked.  
Stiles looked to the stranger, finally noticing him. “Thomas?!?!?”  
The stranger took his hood off. “You caught me.”  
“What are you doing here?” Lydia asked.  
He shrugged. “I was hungry.”  
“That’s reasonable,” Allison said.  
Thomas nodded. “Dinner’s really good.”  
“Thank you,” Melissa said. “I made all of it.”  
“We love thanksgiving,” the gang said simultaneously.  
“Do they always talk like that?” Thomas asked.  
“Don’t worry about it,” Christ Argent said.  
They all ate in happiness. The main dish was Creamed corn, and they had multiple sides including, but not limited to: goldfish crackers, oatmeal, beef, shrimp, and fried lettuce. Melissa McCall was really a god in the kitchen. And so just like that, once thanksgiving dinner was finished, Thomas was gone with the wind, left without a trace, never to be seen again for real this time.


End file.
